


Hackle in the Morning

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Hackle [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: This is another insight into the Hackle household. Thanks to ballion from tumblr, who had the idea for writing something about their morning rituals :-)





	Hackle in the Morning

Monday morning, 5 o´clock and the alarm goes off. Both women groan and Hecate pulls Ada instinctively closer. Ada takes a moment and enjoys Hecate´s closeness before she carefully lifts Hecate´s arm and manage to get out of bed without waking her up. Ada sits on the edge of the bed, puts her glasses on and is stretching herself before she picks up the nightie, that fell on the floor during last night´s love making and puts it on while she walks over to the tea kettle. Ada could simply summon a cup of tea but in the morning she likes to take things slowly before another turbulent day begins.

  
Hecate complains, when Ada opens the curtains and the morning light shines right onto the bed. She turns on her back and yawns, while Ada just stands there and admires her younger wife.  
"Stop staring at me," Hecate is reaching out for Ada. She is everything else but a morning person but she doesn´t mind, when Ada is the reason to get up early because the two hours, before the girls get up, are precious to both women. Two hours, where they have no responsibilities; where they can just be lovers and not headmistress and deputy head.  
"How did you know, I was staring at you?" Ada wants to know.  
"Oh, I can always tell when you look at me," Hecate grins and gives her a good morning kiss.  
Ada strokes over Hecate´s tousled hair. "Well, in future I will -" but Ada is interrupted by a caterwaul, that comes from outside the door and at the same time the kettle whistles.   
"I take care of the cats and you of the tea," Hecate gives her another kiss and gets out of bed. Ada can´t help herself and stares again because Hecate only put on the top of her flannel pyjama.  
Hecate looks over her shoulder and winks.  "You better take care of the tea."  
Morgana and Pendell storm in and greet their mistresses. Brushing against their legs and purring. Hecate takes care of their food while Ada makes the tea. Surprisingly is Hecate the one with the sweet tooth and likes two tea spoons of sugar in her tea, while Ada only takes a drop of milk.  
Both women go back to bed and enjoy their first cup of tea in complete silence while Pendell and Morgana are laying in a ravel at the end of the bed after they wolf down their food.  
"Seems that they didn´t get much sleep last night," Hecate comments and takes another sip.  
"Well, they weren´t the only one."  
"May I remind you, that I wasn´t the one, who couldn´t keep the hands to herself?" Hecate arches her eyebrow.  
"You didn´t really complain if  I recall correctly." Ada looks over the rim of her glasses with a smirk.  
"And you will never ever hear any complaints." Hecate plants a kiss on Ada´s shoulder before she rests her head on it and Ada summons the newspaper. This is the only time magic is allowed in the morning because she doesn´t want to walk down to the front door to get it and when Hecate was complaining about this, she simply stated that she´s the headmistress and makes the rules. A raised eyebrow was the only comment from Hecate.

  
"I think it´s time to get up, love." Ada gently strokes Hecate´s cheek and tries to wake her up. She wonders sometimes, how the rest of the staff and the girls would react, when they could see HB like this, when they could see the real Hecate. Ada knew, the moment she met her, that underneath this amour of sternness and sarcasm was hiding a sensitive and caring woman but it would take a lot of patience until Hecate was ready to let Ada see her real personality. Ada was willing to be patient with Hecate. She wanted to dig through all this layers of bitterness, cold- heartedness and loneliness. She wanted to see the real woman, she fell for, the moment she stepped into her office and soon became a frequent visitor in her dreams.  
The more time they spent together, Hecate realized, that Ada was  persistent and she couldn´t simply chase her away. Finally she removed one piece after another of her amour. Until she stood completely unprotected in front of Ada. Scared of what might come next, regretting it, the moment she did it. But unlike before, when she finally opened up to someone, Ada didn´t use Hecate´s vulnerability against her. No, Ada became the shelter Hecate desperately needed.  
"Hecate. Darling. We really have to get up now."  
Hecate groans and rubs her eyes.   
"Come one, love. We have a school to run." Ada chuckles. It was always the same, Hecate was simply useless on a Monday morning, especially after spending nearly the whole Sunday in bed.   
"Can´t you just give them a day off? Afterall you are the headmistress." Hecate smirks.  
" And what should I tell them? That HB needs some more rest after a rather eventful night?"   
"How about telling them, that their headsmistress needed some rest after a rather eventful morning."   
"Do I ?"  
Hecate throws Ada´s newspaper on the floor, straddles her and opens the first buttons of her top. "You do now."  
  
An hour later, Ada walks through the great hall, where the girls have breakfast. She stops now and then at one of the tables and asks for the girls´ well-being, when Hecate enters the hall.  
Ada looks briefly at her, when Hecate walks past her. "Good morning, Miss Hardbroom. Hope you had a nice weekend."  
Hecate stops, raises her eyebrow and replies in her inimitable manner, "I did, Miss Cackle. I did." And continues her walk, while Ada looks after her.  
Miss Bat and Dimity, who are witnessing this scene, look at each other and just roll their eyes.  
  
  
The End


End file.
